It's All A Trap...Engineered Bonds!
|image = |kanji = 全ては罠...仕組まれた絆！ |romaji = Subete wa wana...shikuma reta kizuna! |episodenumber = 295 |chapters = Chapter 396 |arc = The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode = Impossible to Attack? The Sealed Genryūsai! |nextepisode = The Shocking Truth...The Mysterious Power Within Ichigo! |japair = November 2nd, 2010 |engair = April 28th, 2013 |opening = Melody of the Wild Dance |ending = Last Moment }} It's All A Trap...Engineered Bonds! is the two hundred ninety-fifth episode of the Bleach anime. Sōsuke Aizen reveals to Ichigo Kurosaki that all of his battles have taken place exactly as he desired. Summary After Aizen is hit by the Kidō spell Ittō Kasō and realizing that he underestimated Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, he is immediately pummeled by a Hollowfied Ichigo. Ichigo launches a Getsuga Tenshō at him, sending him crashing through a building and wounding his shoulder. As Ichigo continues his attack, Aizen blocks his blade and tells him that he missed his final chance to kill him. However, Ichigo points out that he did enough since he injured him, but Aizen questions where he hurt him as his wound begins to close up. Ichigo wonders if this is High-Speed Regeneration, but Aizen tells him it isn't, claiming that he wouldn't undergo "mere" Hollowfication. He states that this is simply the protective instinct of a servant towards his master, and he rips his shirt open to reveal that the Hōgyoku is implanted in his chest. Aizen notes that Ichigo's Reiatsu is well developed and states that it's just as he planned, shocking his opponent. Aizen explains that his meeting with Rukia Kuchiki and battle with Uryū Ishida awakened his Shinigami powers, his battle with Lieutenant Renji Abarai enlightened him to the importance of his Zanpakutō, his battle with Captain Kenpachi Zaraki was a foundation for his learning of Bankai, his battle with Captain Byakuya was a step towards becoming a Hollow, his battle with Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez had him attain Hollow side mastery, and his battle with Ulquiorra Cifer revealed a greater power within. Aizen finishes off by calmly stating that all of Ichigo’s battles until the present moment have taken place exactly as he desired. In a flashback, Aizen is shown looking at a monitor displaying Ichigo when he first gained his Shinigami powers. Later, Aizen is shown watching Ichigo undergo Hollowfication during his final battle with Byakuya at the Soul Society. As he does this, Gin Ichimaru comes over and asks if Ichigo has already gained Hollowfication. As he says this though, Ichigo is able to regain control of himself and Gin is disappointed. Aizen tells Gin that there is nothing to worry about as everything is going according to his plan, and that it all begins now. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ichigo wonders how his life would have looked like if he hadn't pursued the career of a Substitute Shinigami. Uryū maintains that it's quite simple: If Ichigo wasn't fighting Hollows, he would be fighting bullies in the streets. Ichigo asks why Uryū believes he would be fighting either way, Uryū replies that's because Ichigo is a delinquent. Ichigo vigorously denies this. Characters in Order of Appearance #Sōsuke Aizen #Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto #Ichigo Kurosaki #Renji Abarai (flashback) #Rukia Kuchiki (flashback) #Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) #Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) #Fishbone D (flashback) #Uryū Ishida (flashback) #Hiyosu (flashback) #Akon (flashback) #Kisuke Urahara (flashback) #Zangetsu (flashback) #Hollow Ichigo (flashback) #Gin Ichimaru (flashback) Fights *Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Fishbone D (flashback) *Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. The Menos Grande (flashback) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai & Byakuya Kuchiki (flashback) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Renji Abarai: Rematch (flashback) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Kenpachi Zaraki (flashback) *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Byakuya Kuchiki: Rematch (flashback) Powers and Techniques used Kidō used *Hadō #96. *Hadō #4. (flashback) Hollow techniques used * (flashback) * (flashback) Shinigami techniques used * Techniques used * * (flashback) * (flashback) Zanpakutō released Shikai: * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) Bankai: * * (flashback) Other powers * Navigation Category:Episodes